


Public Records

by LilTom956



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Primarily writing practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTom956/pseuds/LilTom956
Summary: Several students had disappeared from the face of the Earth, you know the drill because of the fandom. This was a fact. In order to find out why each of the students was taken, the police dug into the public records of the few students that happened to have criminal records. These are the past stories of three participants of a game unknown to them. What is happening to them now is... irrelevant.





	1. Prologue

On Wednesday, June 17, at around 12:07 P.M., worried parents began to file missing children's reports at an alarming rate. Within mere hours, the first trend of three was spotted, leading to multiple discoveries. All of the students were Ultimates, first off. Then, the second trend was that there were two per class that had been taken, up to a total of sixteen people within the parameters of the missing person's case. Finally, all footage that was seen of them before 12:07 P.M. had these students going along the daily commute.

Getting on the train, walking their pets, etc. Normal, every-day actions that any normal person would be doing around the morning. Besides their class, there had been no other direct correlations between any students that weren't in the same class, leading some to believe that they had kidnapped the Ultimates for ransom. Within days, the story broke national headlines, causing Japan to crack down on any suspicious behavior conducted by the criminals within its midsts. Panic ensued, burned, and ignited within the country at the thought of the safety of its people being jeopardized within mere moments.

Weeks go by, and an orange-haired girl is sitting in front of a computer screen, typing dispassionately into a laptop. The room is dark, yet it was quite obviously a room full to the brim of papers, filing cabinets, and storage of all sorts of digital files. The first one, which had stuck out to her, was of the first kid reported missing... only referred to as 'Fox' within the database. Only in there for helping out a case... meh. It was a start, at least.


	2. Interrogation: Fox

\---=FOX=---

\---=LOADING...=---


End file.
